L'ultimate Fangirl
by Daemonloveschocolate
Summary: Après avoir osé critiquer le jeux minecraft, Nana ce retrouve maudite par sa petite sœur et intègre le jeux danganronpa 2. Saura-t'elle survivre dans ce monde? Une chose est sur, cette fan au caractère déjanté va semer une sacré pagaille dans son jeux préféré.
1. Prologue

Ah non ! Ah non c'est pas possible ! Il ne peux pas mourir comme ça !

La jeune fille rembobina son épisode avant de constater pour la seconde fois que son Gary chéri venait de mourir.

"Gary kun ! Réveille toi ! Ton meilleur ami est là! Tu peux pas mourir, naaaaan"

Nana parti en sanglot lorsque ending retentit. C'était fini, cette fois ci il était bel et bien mort. Kyosuke n'avais rien put y faire. Elle le détestait tellement ce Kyosuke, après tout c'était sa faute si son personnage préféré avait était blessé. Et dire que jamais il ne sera au courant de ses sentiments pour lui, jamais il ne connaîtra la souffrance qu'il la enduré. Et il oser pleurer à ses pieds alors qu'il venait de tout gâcher ! Il n'avait pas le droit. Jamais elle ne lui lui pardonnerai. On n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir son Gary chérie.

Enfin son Gary chérie, elle avait beau se plaindre mais "son Gary" s'appelait en vérité Juuzo et si elle vénéré se personnage, elle l'avait quand même privé de son véritable prénom. Mais après tout, Juuzo ressemblait tellement à Gary dans IB ! C'était le même hein?

Ses amies avait beau lui dire que non il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les deux personnages, la jeune fille continuait de l'appeler ainsi.

La dangan-adicte sortit à vive allure de sa chambre en hurlant le nom de sa sœur.

"Ines ! Ines !

-Quoi encore ! Tu vois pas que je suis en live la !

-Garry kun est mort !

-Encore ?

-Nan mais la dernière fois il s'est juste évanouie et la il est revenue et il est mort ! C'est pas juste !

-Mais j'en est rien à faire ! Dégage tu gâche mon live !

-Mais de toute façon Minecraft c'est nul !

-Comment ose tu critiquer le jeux saint ?

-C'est de la merde, c'est juste des putains de cubes que l'on dois empiler, en gros c'est niveau maternelle ton jeu.

-Blasphème ! Je te maudis !

-Nan c'est moi qui te maudis!

-Retourne dans ton Danganronpa et me fait pas chier et casse toi!"

Quel charmante relation fraternel !

Décidément, cette journée s'annoncait pourris. Elle avait voulue appeler quelques uns de ses amis pour ce plaindre, mais à la seule mention de danganronpa, ils lui raccrochaient tous au nez. En même tant faut les comprendre les pauvres, tout les jours elle en parlait, en grande fangirl hardcore de la licence qu'elle était. Au bout d'un moment, ça commençait sérieusement à les lasser.

Voilà. Elle était toute seule. Seule dans l'immensité de sa tristesse. Sans personne avec qui partager la mort de son éternelle amour.

Elle s'endormit alors les larmes au yeux en se promettant que demain elle se vengerai.

Sauf qu'il n'y allait pas avoir de demain pour elle. Enfin... Pas dans ce monde.


	2. L'ultimate fangirl

Le bruit de l'océan..

Mon corps est lourd. Comme ci j'avais chuté en plein vole. Je me sens vidé. Le soleil m'aveugle. Une forme est penché au dessus de moi mais j'ai du mal à la distinguer.

?: Hey

? : Es ce que tu peux m'entendre ?

 _Cette voix je la reconnais.._

? : Tu va bien?

 _Je vois flou. Des cheveux ...mauve ?_

?: Tu m'a l'air plutôt fatigué.

? : Enfin cela doit être le cas de tout les élèves ici.

? : Ne t'inquiète pas et prend ma main

 _Cette voix ci douce c'est ..._

? Es ce que tu va bien ?

Je ne comprend pas. Je suis où là ?Je commençais à réfléchir, essayant de défaire les nœuds qui s'était formé dans mon esprit.

Alors que je rassemblais mes souvenirs, je commençais à comprendre la situation.

J'avais devant moi le cosplay le plus réussis de Nanami l'ultimate gameuse.

Elle me tendis sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

"Tu ne devrait pas être là n'es-ce pas ? "

 _Hein ? Mais je suis où là ?_

Un ciel d'un bleu éclatant, une plage de sable fin, la mer à perte de vu, Nanami chan en face de moi...

Erreur 404 Brain not found

Ne me dite pas que je suis dans ... DANGANRONPA 2 !

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu je vais pouvoir rencontré tout mes personnages préférés!

Mais comment es-ce possible ? Je dois rêver. C'est juste trop génial !

Enfin c'est ce que dise tout les personnages dans les fanfictions. Il était clair pour moi que je me retrouvais encore dans un énième rêve concernant danganronpa. Aussi puisque je rêvais, je devais en profiter à fond avant de me réveiller : après tout les affres du sommeil était toujours beaucoup plus séduisant que la la morosité du monde réel. Je vais juste me laisser porter par la vague. Et ci sa ce trouve je vais peut être recrée une histoire où mes personnages préféré survivent ? Une sorte de what if à ma sauce.

"Hum... Virus chan ?

-Oh pardon.. Excuse moi j'ai eu un blanc ! Euh pardon comment tu viens de m'appeler là?

-Tu n'est pas des leurs, je le sais. Qui est tu ?"

 _Je devais m'inventer un nom et vite ! Vite vite vite, hum cacahuète ? Non mais je suis bête ou quoi? Et puis quoi encore, Labrador ou Castor sama?_

" Je m'appelle Shin !

-Shin ?

-Oui! Shin euh ... Sutcliff ?

\- Je vais avertir Usami.

-Nanami, je peux vous être utile. Je sais que c'est étrange mais je suis là pour vous protéger

\- Comment connais tu mon nom ?

-Je sais tout, je connais le nom de chacun, je sais que tu est un programme destiné à les supervisés, que les élèves présent ici sont des Ultimate désespoir, et que nous sommes dans un programme destiné à les faire redevenir comme avant.

\- Es-ce que tu est un enfant de père ?

\- Chihiro Fudjisaki ma confié sa volonté.

 _Sur un malentendu ça peux passé_

-Je ne te ferai rien avant d'en savoir plus.

\- Même si tu est un programme, ils t'aimeront de tout leurs cœur alors ne les fait pas souffrir.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Garde le juste en mémoire Nanami.

-Rejoignons le groupe."

Je suis dans danganronpa 2 ! J'ai donc décidé de sauver tout mes personnages préféré!

Ils sont tous là en vrai ! Bien en vie ! J'ai tellement envie de les serrait dans mes bras. Sauf la sale gamine, elle si je dois serrer quelque chose c'est son cou. De toute façon je ne me souviens même plus de son prénom et c'est très bien comme ça.

Bref j'était dans l'euphorie la plus totale, en essayant de cacher mes cris de fangirl à chaque fois que j'entendais la voix d'un personnage jusqu'à ce que cette chose apparaisse

"Tout le monde ! Rester calme !

-Naaaaaan pas ça !

 _Je déteste les lapins. Je les hais du plus profond de mon âme. Et encore plus Usami. Cette chose est rose et sa voix me donne des envies de suicide_

-Éloigne toi !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Love-love! Apprenons à nous aimer!

\- Pourquoi un lapin *sanglote* pas un lapin

La chaleur, ce mal de tête assourdissant ainsi que le choc émotionnel m'on fait perdre conscience. Ah même dans mes rêves je suis obligé de me faire remarquer.

? : Hey... Es ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ?

? : Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air plutôt fatigué. Pour être honnête moi aussi. Tout le monde ici ressent la même chose puisque l'on à tous étaient mis dans cette situation étrange.

Erreur 404 brain not found.

Nagito était penché au dessus de moi.

THE Nagito Komaeda, avec ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, ses long cils blanc et ce sourire qui ferait décrocher le cœur de n'importe qui, de préférence celui d'Hinata.

Le dit Hinata venait d'ailleurs de ce relever, l'air complètement déboussolé provoquant un froncement de sourcils de la part de Nagito. Il fit deux pas et manqua de rechuté aussi tôt. Le pauvre semblait dans un état pitoyable.

"Hé t'est sur que tout va bien?

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-Mais non je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille alors que tu à l'air aussi pale !

 _Oh Hinata, y'a Nagito qui s'inquiète pour toi alors tu va me faire le plaisir de lui faire un bisous pour le remercier. Quoi ? On sait jamais, après tout c'est mon rêve tout peut ce produire !_

-Et toi, comment te sens tu ? demanda mon très chère Nagito

-...

-Tu te sens mal ?

-Oh c'est à moi que tu parle ? Je suis désolé, j'avais fini par oublier ma propre existence."

Je pris conscience du fait que j'étais toujours au sol et me releva précipitamment. De son coté, Hinata était toujours plongé dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas ce soucier de ma présence. Il doit être encore sous le choc de ceux qui leurs est arrivé.

"Cette chose en forme de lapin à dit que l'on était sur une île tropical ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Eurk un lapin rose."

Hajime Hinata ignora ma remarque pour ce concentré sur l'observation de la plage tandis que Nagito me lançait un sourire désolé. J'avais oublié que notre héro était un peu anti social sur les bord. Bon je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la suite. Pouvoir rencontrer tout les personnages et essayer de survivre dans ce monde haut en couleurs et surtout en rose fluo dans les prochains épisodes.

"Des caméras, on nous espionne ?

-Je ne dirai pas que l'on nous espionne, il nous surveille pour notre propre sécurité. Enfin de toute façon c'est une perte de temps d'y réfléchir, il vaut mieux ne pas s'inquiéter."

Oh j'avais totalement oublié cette air insouciant que Nagito affichait au début du jeux, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il agissait comme ça tout simplement car il est dans ce cycle de chance et de mal chance. Et donc qu'il ce contenter d'observer en attendant que son heure arrive. Mais bon qui sait ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, tout comme Celestia Ludenberg, il est totalement impossible de savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Comme la plus part des êtres humains d'ailleurs.

"Tu te sens comment ? Es ce que tu t'est calmé? Et si l'on commencé par de simple présentation ?

-Après vous les garçons.

-Moi c'est Nagito Komaeda, ravi de te rencontrer. Et puis ce que je me présente je ferai bien de vous parler du talent qui ma fait rentré dans la Hope's Peak Academy.

Oh je sais déjà tout mais poursuis, je n'ose même pas imaginé ma tête mais je suis sure que j'aurais put m'effrayer moi même en me croisant dans la rue. Car l'expression d'une fangirl devant son couple préféré est forcément psychopathique (bon c'est mon deuxième couple préféré mais ça passe).

"Enfin mon talent est plutôt inintéressant.

-Mais non je suis sûr qu'il est fantastique ! Disa la fangirl qui ferait mieux de ce taire.

-C'est gentil mais mon talent, c'est juste d'avoir de la chance.

-Avoir de la chance ? Qu'es ce que ça veut dire ?"

 _Juste d'avoir de la chance, mon œil son talent est juste le plus cheeter du jeux._

"Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est mon talent. Je suis l'ultimate chanceux. En tout cas c'est comme ça que l'on m'appelle.

-Ultimate chanceux ?

-En faite il y a une loterie national dans laquelle j'ai participé et un étudiant est choisi au hasard pour rentré dans la Hope's Peak Acadamy en aillant le titre d'Ultimate chanceux.

-Détrompe toi la chance est un véritable talent !

 _Evidemment je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de l'ouvrir..._

-Euh, comment à tu su ce que je pensais ? S'exclama Hajime.

-Euh... ton expression facial ? "

Faut vraiment que je me taise.

"C'est gentil de me défendre mais ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un type dépourvu de talent tel que moi puisse étudier dans la grande Hope's Peak Academy. Au début j'ai refusé, mais il on insisté, apparemment la chance est un talent que même cette école ne comprend pas, c'est pour cela qu'il est organisé cette loterie national. L'académie est tellement incroyable pour mener des recherche sur quelque chose d'aussi vague que la chance."

L'académie est comme chaque grande puissance, remplit d'une part d'ombre pour pouvoir élevé sa prétendu lumière, son idéologie. Mais l'envers du décors est tellement nauséabonde qu'il en ferait vomir le plus corrompu des humains jusqu'à lui faire recracher son propre estomac. J'ai parfois l'impression que les chaines du vrai monde ce prolonge dans cette imaginaire, tend à immiscé son immonde réalité pour toujours nous rappelé dans quelle sont les détritus qui fondent notre réalité. Mais bon c'est pour cela que j'aime tant ce jeux, il traite d'un fragment de noirceur que nous possédons tous en nous.

A force de gamberger, j'ai fini par totalement oublier le monde autour de moi.

La voix de Nagito me ramena à la réalité.

"A ton tour.

-Hum.. Je m'appelle Shin Stucliff.

 _J'ai vraiment choisi un nom_ _pourris._

\- Et quel est ton Ultimate Stucliff ? "

Oh. Je n'y est même pas pensé. Réfléchi. Hum. Je fait quoi de ma vie à par regarder des mangas? Ultimate fangirl ? Nan trop cramé. Ultimate Otaku ? Non je suis loin d'être la meilleure dans mon domaine. Bon... Comment je me sort de ce problème?


	3. L'ultimate lectrice

-Hum.. Je m'appelle Shin Stucliff.

 _J'ai vraiment choisi un nom pourris._

\- Et quel est ton Ultimate Stucliff ? "

 _Bon... Comment je me sort de ce problème? Oh j'ai une idée. Je suis un génie._

-Je suis l'ultimate Lectrice.

-Oh et en quoi consiste ton ultimate ? Me demanda avec méfiance le brun

-Je lis.

-Oh je suppose que ça doit être un talent extraordinaire pour que tu soit sélectionné par l'académie ! Es ce que tu peux nous en apprendre un peu plus ? me demanda l'ultimate fanatique aka nagito

-Et bien je lis, j'analyse, je fait des hypothèses, j'en tire des conclusions. Mais mon talent ne s'applique pas qu'aux livres.

-A bon ? A quoi d'autres ?

 _Hinata tu me casse les pieds._

 _-_ Et bien vous le saurez peut être plus tard ! "

Je compte bien me servir des connaissances que j'ai ce monde pour pouvoir feindre d'avoir un talent, histoire d'éviter que lorsque monokuma annoncera qu'un traitre est parmi nous, que je sois toute suite prise pour cible. Et puis ça m'aidera à couvrir mes bourdes futur. Trop savoir de choses sans justification adéquate me mettrais en danger. Voilà pourquoi je suis un génie, j'ai pensé à tout. Vive moi !

Le bip de l'e-Handbook me sortit de mes pensés. J'ignora la discutions des deux garçons pour commencer à l'observer. Toute les fonctions y étaient et alors que je me demandais si il était possible d'utiliser la carte pour ce téléporter parce que je suis vraiment une feignasse, elle apparut. Je me cacha instinctivement derrière le palmier. Qui était d'ailleurs trop fin pour me dissimuler. F*ck. La créature rose ce mis à expliquer le fonctionnement de l'e-handbook et des fragments de l'espoir aux garçons tandis que je l'observais d'un œil méfiant. C'est bien connu, tout ce qui est rose est maléfique. Usami disparut de ma vue pour mon plus grand soulagement.

"Décidément tu ne l'aime vraiment pas.

-Je vais peut être essayer de faire un effort. C'est juste que... voilà quoi un lapin rose. Eurk.

-Je comprend tout ceci n'a vraiment aucun sens.

-Allez, arrêter de déprimer tout les deux et faisons de notre mieux pour réunir les fragments d'espoir !

 _Et obtenons des sous vêtements !_

-Fragments de l'espoir, c'est quoi ses trucs, es ce que l'on est dans un jeux où quelque chose comme ça ?

 _Je me demande si j'arrive à avoir tout les fragment de l'espoir, es ce que j'aurais des sous-vêtements ?_

-Si tout ceci est un jeux c'est plutôt rassurant, ça veux dire que l'on va pas être en danger tout de suite.

 _Hum je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire une alliance avec Teru Teru..._

 _-_ T'a probablement raison mais, tu ne sais rien des autres élèves ?

 _Attend mais si on obtient les sous vêtements d'un personnage, ça ce passe comment logistiquement?_

-Ben je crois que c'est mieux pour toi d'aller les voir toi même.

...

-C'est vrai mais.. Ils ont où?

 _MAIS ALORS CE JEUX VA CE TRANSFORMER EN HENTAI !_

 _-_ Peut être qu'ils explorent l'île.

-Bon les gars c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais vous entent des vrai pipelettes et pendant ce temps là mon cerveau divague dans des délires chelou. Alors allons voir les gens une bonne fois pour toute !

Je connais ce jeu par cœur, je suis censé être dans mon élément.

...

Après tout j'ai déjà jouer au moins quatre cinq fois et vue les lets plays de dehixem.

...

J'ai même fait un exposé sur ce jeux, et l'univers danganronpa*

...

Mon ordinateur est rempli de screen du jeux.

...

Et l'e-handbook est censé avoir une carte précise.

...

ALORS POURQUOI JE SAIS PAS OU JE SUIS !

C'est vraiment mal foutue le 3D, rien n'est sur la même ligne, tout est immense et par dessus tout : Je ne peux pas me téléporter. Plutôt que Sutclif j'aurais du m'appeler Roronoa. Non mais sérieusement qui ma donner un rêve aussi mal foutue ! Et où sont passer les garçons?

Heureusement pour moi, la chose rose est venue me secourir en prétextant qu'elle avait entendu ma détresse grâce à son ouïe sur développé. Elle ma reconduite gentillement jusqu'à l'hôtel tandis que je retenais tant bien que mal le dégoût que je ressentais vis à vis d'elle. Après tout je lui devait bien ça.

Si dans un premier temps, la vue de l'hôtel me rassura, quelque chose eu aussitôt fait de m'inquiéter. Où allais-je dormir? L'ultimate gameuse me tira aussitôt appart.

"Virus-chan, faut-il que je demande à Usami de faire apparaître une autre cabane ?

-Quelque chose me dit que tu ne va pas arrêter de si tôt avec ce surnom. Ça va pas faire louche un nombre impair de cabane ?

-Les élèves pourrait penser étrange que tu n'est pas ta cabane.

-Ouais mais ça veux dire qu'il va falloir avertir la chose rose de ma présence.

 _Nanami n'est pas un personnage très expressive mais je crois avoir remarqué qu'elle n'appréciait pas la façon dont je traité le lapin. Bon on va faire un effort. Après tout la gameuse est plus ou moins mon alliée._

\- Elle t'aura à l'œil quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle s'appelle **Usami**."

Bon ben je crois que je l'ai vexer.

Bref grâce aux deux Ia du jeux j'ai maintenant ma chambre.

Je suis officiellement un personnage du jeux ! J'ai même ma miniature en pixel!

Mais bon je n'ai pas put visiter ma chambre, (chose que je voulais absolument faire pour savoir quels objets trop cool il pouvait y avoir) tout simplement car je devais rencontrer les autres. En temps normal j'aurais sauté de joie mais... j'avais mal au pieds.

Bon tout d'abords commençons par ceux présent sur l'hôtel histoire de pas trop marcher.

C'est en oubliant totalement mon mal de pied que je me précipita au garde à vous devant la silhouette imposante de Nekomaru Nidai. Si ce personnage paraissait déjà terrifiant dans le jeux, si on oublié le ridicule jogging qui lui mouler une certaine partie de son anatomie, la réalité était encore plus impressionnante. Moi et mon pauvre petit 1.58 m nous devions avoir l'air d'être des hoobits à coté de lui. Mais pas le temps de le détailler je devais me préparé à user mes cordes vocal. Toutes blagues non validé par la production sera prohibé.

"JE SUIS SHIN SUTCLIFF ! ENCHANTE !

\- JE SUIS NEKOMARU NIDAI. NE L'OUBLIE JAMAIS MÊME SI TU VA EN ENFER !

-JE SUIS L'ULTIMATE LECTRICE SHIN SUTCLIFF !

-JE SUIS L'ULTIMATE MANAGER NEKOMARU NIDAI!

-RAVIE DE FAIRE TA CONNAISSANCE !

\- Gah-hahaha C'est bien ta voix est forte et assuré !

\- Toujours chef !"

De son coté Nanami avait sortit une console de je ne sais où et c'était mise à jouer dans un coin, ignorant le traumatisme auditive qu'elle avait du recevoir. Mais j'y peux rien si j'adore Nekomaru ! Et puis je fait ce que je veux non ? Personne ne peux m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ici.

Et maintenant où est mon gosse ? Ses joues rondes, ce grain de beauté, cette kawainesse : c'est mon Fuyuhiko !

Aussitôt que je m'approcha de mon bébé par adoption, qui en soit était illégale mais on s'en fous, celui-ci ce mit en mode chien enragé.

"Mais qui t'est ? Ne me parle pas amicalement trou du cu.

 _J'avais oublié son langage : il va falloir l'éduquer d'urgence là._

\- Oh ta cru que j'étais ta mère ou quoi? C'est pas un mafieux de mes deux qui va me manquer de respect !

 _Techniquement je suis sa mère mais voilà je me comprend._

 _-_ T'a envie d'en venir au mains sale pu..

 _Si Nanami ne m'avais pas retenue, j'aurai était arrêté sur maltraitance sur mineur et on m'aurait retiré la garde. Non mais il à cru quoi ? Un bon petit plongeons dans la piscine lui rafraîchirai pas mal les idées._

-Calme-toi Fuyuhiko. Nous sommes juste venue nous présenter.

 _Comment peut-elle être aussi calme ? Ah oui c'est une IA._

 _-_ Plus besoin de présentation, je connais son nom et je sais qu'il est l'utimate tête-de-bébé ou l'ultimate j'ai-mes-règles. A plus loser !"

J'ai ignoré les insultes de mon ex gosse avant de partir vers la prochaine personne. Il était hors de question que je me laisse marché sur les pieds quand même.

"Virus-chan.

-Hum?

\- Tu n'est pas censé les aider ?

-Les gosses ont besoins que l'on les remettent à leur place sinon il deviennent pourris gâté.

-Je note."

Note à moi même Nanami 2.0 à du mal avec l'humour.

Avant même de pouvoir faire trois pas de plus, la rouge me fonça dessus pour une raison obscure.

"Tu est la fille qui s'est évanouie ce matin ? Es-ce que tu va mieux ?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste un petit manque de sucre.

 _L'excuse la plus pourris au monde._

-Oh je vois. Es-ce que Fuyuhiko t'a causé des soucis ? Franchement ce conduire de la sorte avec une fille c'est minable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui m'impressionne. Et puis j'avais Nanami avec moi.

-...

Allo la terre à Nanami on demande une réponse, une interaction. Même un onomatopée devrait suffire !

-Bref je m'appelle Shin, je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom, et je suis l'utimate lectrice. Et je présume que tu est l'utimate photographe?"

A vrai dire je ne pensais pas bavarder avec Mahiru autant de temps, c'est vrai elle est hyper gentille, elle à l'air un peu moralisatrice sur les bords mais n'étant pas un garçon comme Hinata qui à du ce faire descendre en flèche, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Mais tant parler m'a donner tellement faim ! Allons voir Teru, si ça ce trouve je pourrais gratter à manger.

Le restaurant est encore plus splendide en vrai, la pièce est plutôt spacieuse et les grandes vitres permettent de profité du paysage extérieur qui est assez sympas. Le grondement de mon estomac me rappelle la raison de ma venue.

Je repère assez facilement le cuisto en grande tentative de profiter de l'innocence de Sonia pour essayer je ne sais quoi de pervers. Mais pas le temps de m'attarder sur les détails, je lui fonce instantanément dessus en le secouant pas les épaules.

"Teru j'ai faiiiiiim s'il te plait fait moi à manger !

J'ai l'impression que Nanami est consterné mais c'est difficile à dire vu qu'elle est derrière moi. Mais enfin, la faim à ses raisons que la raison ignore !

\- Mais comment une si jolie fille connait t'elle mon nom? Aurait-tu était touché par mes charmes ?

\- Qui ne connait pas l'ultimate chef Teru Hanamura ! Maintenant que j'ai flatté ton égo fait moi à manger !

\- Pas sans contrepartie ...

-Je te donnerai des photo de culottes ... a non on est pas dans yandere simulator. Euh j'ai dit que j'avais faim ?

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais nous ne nous sommes pas présenté. Je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Mon nom est Sonia Nevermind. Je suis une élève du programme d'échange et je viens d'un petit royaume en Europe appelé Novoselic. Il est possible que je cause quelques problèmes mais j'espère que l'on s'amusera très bien ensemble.

-Ravie de vous rencontré my lady Nirvana*, je serai ravie d'être amie avec vous, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps je dois d'abords me restaurer, tous ses événements m'ont sacrément chamboulé et je frôle l'évanouissement. Malheureusement il n'y a personne pour m'aider...

-Ultimate cuisinier je vous ordonne de lui préparer quelque chose et vite !

-Oui votre majesté !"

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se prosterné au sol aussi vite. C'est amusant comme le pouvoir de l'ultimate princesse est efficace. Je ferais mieux de la garder de mon coté celle là.

-Tu aurais du t'appeler ultimate manipulatrice.

-Ne fait pas ta rabat joie Nanami. Au fond je le sais tu m'adore déjà je suis irrésistible.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport Virus-chan.

-Ne le cherche pas j'aime juste me lancer des fleurs.

-Je ne vois pas de fleurs.

-C'est une expression imbécile.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas clair.

 _La bouille vexer de ma petite Nanami est juste trop adorable._

\- Je ne suis pas adorable Virus chan.

-Oh j'ai pensé a voix haute ? Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai toujours raison.

-De quoi parlez-vous vous deux ? demanda innocemment l'ultimate princesse.

-Oh de tout et de rien, comme le font les amies. Hein Nanami ?

-...

-Elle n'est pas très social mais n'est t'elle pas adorable?

-...

-J'envie votre amitié, j'aimerai profité de cette aventure pour en avoir.

\- Et bien deviens mon amie ! Plus on est fous plus on rie"

Sans même m'en être rendu compte j'avais du au moins passer au minimum deux bonnes heures en compagnie de Sonia, les bons petits plats de Teru Teru ne m'aidant pas à partir. Une fois rassasié, j'invita mes deux nouveaux camarades à prendre l'air dehors. L'IA semblait un peu contrarié mais ne me fit cependant aucune remarque. C'est vrai que j'avais passé un peu trop de temps à discuter avec les autres et qu'a ce rythme là je n'allais jamais pouvoir rencontrer tout le monde; mais ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment besoin non ? Après tout je connais tout sur tout.

Notre joyeuse petite bande ce dirigea dans l'accueil de l'hôtel où ce trouvait seule appuyer contre le mur Peko Pekoyama. Les présentations furent assez brèves. Celle ci semblait ce méfier de moi au vu du regard qu'elle me lançait. C'était peut être lier à l'altercation que j'avais eu avec son précieux maître, même ci celui-ci mérité amplement chaqu'un des mots que je lui avait lancer. Mon instinct de survie me dicta de sortir au plus vite de cette pièce.

"Huum ce regard intense que ta lancé cette jeune fille, ne serait-ce pas le début d'un yuri ?"

Je ne put m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cause de la bêtise de Teru Teru. Moi je crain pour ma vie et lui il fanboy c'est à mourir de rire. Décidément il faut vraiment que je le sauve celui là ! Teru est vraiment le genre de pervers que j'aime bien en plus il est cuisinier presque un Sanji quoi !

Nanami m'entraîna une énième fois appart sous le regard déçu de Sonia.

-Tant que Hajime et toi n'auront pas rencontré tout le monde ont ne va pas pouvoir passé à la phase suivante.

-Maiiis euh je m'amuse tellement, je veux rester encore un peu à l'hôtel.

-...

-C'est bon on change d'endroit. Bon on va où ?

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjours chères lecteurs ! Voici votre auto proclamé auteur préféré Daemon!

Nanami : Tu n'a qu'un lecteur.

Daemon : Maiiis ! de toute façon c'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité ! Bref revenons sur le sujet principal : moi.

Nanami : Ta fanfiction.

Daemon : C'est pareil. Donc voilà pour le moment la fanfiction met un peu de temps à démarrer et j'en suis désolé ! Les présentations des personnages que vous connaissez déjà sont là surtout pour montré les affinités de Shin avec ceux-ci. Ses goûts sont basé sur les miens alors elle aime pratiquement tout le monde pour le moment mais cela ne va pas duré évidemment. Les chapitres vont s'enchaîner de façon un peu plus rapide prochainement. Nanami risque d'être un peu OC mais j'ai mes raisons. Nanami étant un programme destiné à encadré les ultimates en puisant dans les souvenirs de ceci pour les guidé sous le visage de la véritable Nanami, celle ci est un peu dérouter de la présence de Shin qui n'a ni souvenir réel de Nanami ni besoin d'être guidé. Du coups il est possible que le temps passé avec Shin lui fasse acquérir une personnalité un peu différente, ne m'en voulez pas.

Sinon Shin appelle Sonia Nevermind, Lady Nirvana, tout simplement parce que le nom de ce personnage est une grosse référence à Nirvana. Nevermind = nom d'album et son pays le Novoselic est une référence à Krist Novoselic, ancien bassiste du groupe. Danganronpa est rempli de ce genre de référence ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu et l'on ce donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	4. Ultimate IA

Les émotions. Les souvenirs. Ce que je pense et ce pourquoi je suis faite. Le réel et l'imitation.

Je n'ai pas besoin de penser, je dois juste la simuler. Etre le guide qui leurs permettra de mener avec succès le programme. C'est la mission que l'on ma confier. C'est pour cela que j'existe. Et seulement pour cela.

*Oh tu à pris cette forme? C'est assez inattendu mais c'est plus pratique pour nous que tu prenne la forme de quelqu'un qui existe.*

J'ai était crée pour prendre la forme la plus apte à les guider. Ma forme était censé être une fusion de leurs goûts personnelles, une apparence qui serait capable de les rassurer, mais la seule et unique chose qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas un quelconque assemblement de qualités ni être rassuré et protégé. Ils voulaient tous revoir leurs amie décédé. Le même vœux criait a l'unissons par les ultimates despair : Nanami Chiaki.

"Nous voulons revoir notre amie".

C'est comme ça que je suis né.

Je suis né de l'amour inconditionnel qui fut porté à mon altère ego réel. Je possèdes des fragments de mémoires la concernant, ses expressions faciales, ses goûts, sa façon de parler. Les liens qu'elle entretenais. Mais je ne suis pas elle. Je ne fait qu'emprunter son visage pour exister.

Monomi est l'administrateur, je suis le guide. Nos actions sont censé être guider par nos programme. L'affection que je porte à l'autre IA n'est du qu'à notre appartenance dans le même camp. Celle que je porte au élèves n'est que la réflexion de leurs propres sentiments envers Chiaki. Toutes mes émotions sont prédéfinie. Et pourtant. Et pourtant même si mes actions obéissent à un code, même si ce nom ne m'appartient pas, je continuerai à être son prolongement. Je suis le guide qu'elle aurait était. Nanami Chiaki. C'est pour cela que dois les protéger à tout prix : je porte en moi sa volonté. Qu'importe si au final je ne suis qu'un amat de pixel. Je remplirai ma mission jusqu'au bout.

*En tant que programme tu dois te soumettre aux ordres pré-établie. La dissidence entraînerai ta suppression*

Le programme à était démarré en catastrophe, néanmoins pour l'instant tout ce déroule comme prévu. Les souvenirs des despairs ont étaient effacés. Ils sont redevenue les élèves souriant qui peuple la mémoire de Nanami. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu.

Ils étaient tous dans la pseudo classe pendant que Monomi faisait son discours de présentation. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai reçu un message d'alerte. Quelque chose venait d'atterrir sur la plage, les murs n'étaient toujours pas tomber. Je devais faire vite, ça pouvait être dangereux. Il ne falait surtout pas laisser le système ce corrompre.

Un amat de pixel ce regroupaient pour former en un instant le corps d'une jeune fille endormie. Elle devait surement être une ultimate despair rajouter à la hâte. Mais il m'était impossible à accéder à ses informations. Son nom, son age, ses crimes. Tout ses fichiers étaient corrompu. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Un Virus.

Même en étant une IA, j'étais conscience que l'apparence de la jeune fille était désastreuse. Les cheveux en pagaille, un tee shirt trop grands en gise de vêtement, les yeux boursouflé et une peau à la texture étrange. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour son apparence, ça risquait d'être dangereux pour elle. J'ai actionné une fonction cachée du programme, son apparence sera logiquement en adéquation avec sa personnalité.

Le système fonctionne sans erreur. Sa nouvelle apparence semble assez inoffensif.

Elle s'éveille. Je lance une analyse pour savoir si elle représente une source de danger. Des messages d'alertes vrombissent dans mes oreilles.

Je devrais la supprimer. Elle n'est définitivement pas sensé être ici, le système est formel. Elle ne fait pas partie du programme.

Et pourtant, la voir s'éveiller, la voir perdu puis heureuse me donne envie d'essayer de la connaitre. Quelqu'un que je n'aurai pas à guider ? Je pourrais peut être en apprendre plus sur le monde grâce à elle.

" Je suis là pour vous protéger."

Elle à la même mission.

"Je sais que tu est un programme destiné à les supervisés"

Elle sait qui je suis, ce que je suis.

"Chihiro Fudjisaki ma confié sa volonté."

Elle connait père.

Je veux qu'elle reste. Je veux en savoir plus. Je dois l'observer. Elle peut être une source de donnée très utile ou autre chose.

Le peu de temps passé avec Shin Sutcliff, m'a permis d'apprendre plusieurs choses sur elle :

Tout d'abords, elle à un problème de concentration, elle à du mal à suivre des objectifs prédéfinie.

Ensuite, elle semble connaitre la plus part des personnes présente ici sans jamais avoir figuré dans aucun de leurs souvenirs.

Il est d'ailleurs possible qu'aucun de ses souvenirs soit altéré.

Elle ce fait appeler Ultimate Lectrice, mais il n'y a aucune Ultimate de ce nom dans ma base de donné.

Elle hais pour une raison mystérieuse Usami qui à était étudié pour être la quintessence du mignon par le programmateur en faisant d'elle une magical girl.

Ça faculté d'intégration est impressionnante si l'on omet les accrochages avec Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu et Hioko Sayonji. Fuyuhiko à d'ailleurs fini la tête la première dans la piscine sans que Shin n'explique son comportement.

Rapport de la récolte des fragments de l'espoir :

Lieu : Aéroport

Le Virus ne cesse d'appeler Kazuichi Soda, Rin-chan en pouffant de rire. Il semble avoir un problème dans sa base de donner.

Gundam Tanaka a passé dix minutes à courir après Shin qui avait enlever ses hamster dans le but de les câliner. Elle lui a criait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais puisqu'elle avait développer son ninjutsu avec un certain Kakashi sensei avant de ce faire rattraper et étranger par l'écharpe de l'éleveur.

Lieu : Usami Corral

Shin était déçu d'avoir rater la transformation de la poule en vache.

Elle semble apprécier Akane Owari, et lui a dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle ce souvienne de son nom. Rien à signaler de ce coté.

Après avoir assister à l'écrasement de fourmi de Hioko Sayonji, elle la pousser au sol et lui à balancer du sable au visage. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêter elle les dégats auraient put être plus sévère. Elle lui à hurlait que la prochaine fois qu'elle la surprenait à écraser des êtres vivants c'était sa tête qu'elle allait écraser. Je commence à douter de la volonté de Shin à les protéger tous.

Lieu : Jabberwork Park

Shin a commencé à escaladé la statue central avant de décréter une fois arrivé en haut que tout ce ci était beaucoup trop fatigant et de ce laisser glissé au sol. Byakuya Togami a semblé très intrigué par son comportement mais n'a fait aucun commentaire. Une fois arrivé à son niveau elle s'est jeté sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras pour repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venu en lui conseillant d'agir en étant lui même. J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre son comportement.

Lieu : Rocketpunch Market

Shin s'entend assez bien avec Ibuki Mioda, les deux jeunes filles qui ce sont mis à entamé les produit du supermarché. Mikan les a rejoints timidement encouragé par les mots de la jeune fille. Ils ont passer un long moment à discuter ensemble oû Shin essayer tant bien que mal d'intégrer Mikan à la conversation. Les jeunes filles semblent avoir passer un bon moment malgré les excuses incessantes de Mikan.

Si l'on oublie Peko Pekoyama Hiyoko Saionji et Fuyuhiko Kuzuriu, Shin semble s'étendre à merveille avec les autres ultimates, comme si elle les connaissaient depuis toujours.


	5. Ultimate lapin

*Ding dong, Bing bong*

"Quoi déjà ? Maiiiis euh je veux encore jouer moi !"

L'écran s'alluma laissant apparaître le lapin rose, provoquant l'euphorie de Ibuki tandis que Mikan avait eu un mouvement de recule. J'étais un peu déçu que ma discution avec les deux personnage soit coupé par le déroulement du jeux.

Usami dans son petit fauteuil de cuir rouge pris la parole.

"Félicitations tout le monde ! On dirait que tout le monde à terminé de collecter les fragments de l'espoir !"

Quoi sérieux, j'ai tenté de tuer Hiyoko et j'ai poussé Fuyuhiko dans l'eau et j'ai quand même eu leurs fragments ? C'est totalement ... inattendu, ses deux personnages doivent être secrètement masochistes.

Le regard blasé de Nanami m'indiquait qu'elle allait m'expliquer tout ça plus tard.

"Et j'ai préparé un cadeau pour tout le monde qui vous rendra très Heureux !"

LOL. Si elle pense leurs faire plaisir elle va vite être déçu.

" Et je suis désolée pour le dérangement mais rassemblés vous à la plage !Tee hee hee! Que l'espoir brille pour vous !"

Même pas le temps de ce lever que Ibuki m'entraînait avec elle en s'exclamant qu'il fallait y aller vite avant qu'il n'y est plus rien. Il était inutile de lui rappeler que Usami avait dit qu'elle avait un cadeau pour tout le monde et qu'un Strap en forme d'Usami ne méritait pas de dépenser toute cette énergie.

Mikan et Nanami nous suivaient dernière en marchant à leurs rythmes en silence. Mikan avait un peint sur son visage un sourire timide. Quand elle releva la tête je lui rendais un grand sourire avant de me ramasser sur le sol ne regardant pas où j'allais. Mikan s'est tout de suite précipité à mon secours pour me demander si j'avais besoin de soins tandis que Nanami me dépassait sans un mot.

Aiiiie mon petit cœur elle vient de le briser comme un chocolat que l'on croque sans détacher les carrées !

Nous sommes arrivés au même moment que Hinata et Nagito, même pas le temps de leurs sauter dessus que Mister faux byakuya gniagniagnia nous hurle dessus parce que l'on aurait mis sois disant trop de temps à arriver.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. S'exclama l'ultimate que tout le monde voudrait avoir dans sa cave. Aka Nagito pour les incultes.

Ah on me signale dans l'oreillette que je n'ai pas de cave et que c'est illégal d'y enfermer des gens ? Ben prévenez Sangwoo* alors. Qu'il arrête de séquestré un uke innocent qui na rien demander a personne.

Pendant que tout le monde exposaient les découverte faite suite à l'exploration de l'île, j'entrainait Mikan à part sous l'œil méfiant de Nanami.

"Je ne sais plus à partir de quand cette peste va ce manifester, mais si il y a le moindre problème vient me voir Mikan.

 _Je parlais évidemment d'Hyoko Saionji._

-Un problème ? J'ai crée un problème? Je suis tellement désolée ! Pardonne moi !

 _Je ne voulais pas la faire paniquer comme ça je suis tellement nul en relation humaine._

\- Non tu na rien fait Mikan ne pleure pas! Je disais ça juste au cas où quelqu'un viendrait t'embêter.

-Oh.. je n'ai pas compris pardon d'être aussi stupide je suis désolée je gâche ton précieux temps je ..

-Mikan ! Respire. Doucement. Tu na rien fait de mal. Tu a le droit de te tromper. Je veux juste t'aider ok?

\- Pourquoi? On ne se connaît même pas. dit-elle apeuré.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment géré Mikan, j'aimerai tellement l'aider à prendre conscience qu'elle vaut tout autant que les autres élèves ici. Oui je sais c'est juste un stupide rêve, mais j'ai l'impression que si je n'essaie pas de l'aider ce serait trahir une part de moi même.

" Et vous deux là-bas on ne vous dérange pas trop non plus ? Je suppose que êtes autant à la ramasse que les autres et que vous n'avez rien remarqué non plus.

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas ...

-Tu va nous parler de Jabberwork Island?"

Je devais avouer que je ne me souvenais pas de tout le blabla entourant Jabberwok Island. Juste que c'était le moment où il nous en a parlé. Je lui est laissé continué son monologue sachant très bien que je venais de susciter son intérêt.

"Les cinq statues dans le park, ces cinq animaux sacré représente les cinq île de Jaberwook Island. Le problème c'est que Jaberwook Island est ... non j'ai besoin de faire quelque recherches complaimentaire.

\- Attend tu ne peux pas t'arreter en plein milieu de ta phrase comme ça. Releva Nekomaru.

-Si il peut, ça rajoute du suspence, ça rend le gameplay beaucoup plus existent !

-Euh le quoi ? Releva Hinata méfiant.

-Je veux dire, il a besoin de vérifier ses informations pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi !

 _Faire un gros sourire. Oui si je sourie assez ça passe comme une lettre a la poste. Enfin au vu de la tronche que tire Faux byakuya c'est pas pour rien qu'existe les mails._

-Qui ça interresse comment cette ile s'appelle, je veux dire si c'est NicoNico Island ou Papuya Island ça change rien au fait que l'on va y vivre un petit moment de toute façon non ? releva Akane

-Vivre ensemble dans cette ile ensolleillé est tellement existant ! Ibuki en est toute existé ! Hurla-t'elle.

-Oui plus d'école ! S'extasia Rin chan euh non Soda

-Hé... pourquoi tout le monde... ? paniqua Hinata

 _Le pauvre ne doit surement pas comprendre ce qui arrive._

-J'adore cette ile ! Les gens qui y sont par contre. murmura la peste blonde

\- Tien j'allais dire la meme chose pour toi.

\- Shin...Me reprimanda l'IA.

\- Mais elle me cherche Nanami !

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi la cinglé.

\- Ne t'en prend plus a personne et peu être que je ne t'égorgerai pas.

\- Shin !

 _Nanami ce préparait déjà à me retenir._

-Heu... ne nous disputons pas.. s'il vous plait. Murmura Mikan

-On ne t'a pas sonné grosse truit."

Elles avait du s'y mettre à deux pour m'empecher d'écorcher vif cette sale gamine. Au bout d'un moment Nekomaru s'est déc!idé à intervenir, il m'a vite calmer celui là. Ce faire soulever par une telle masse de muscle calmerait tout le monde.

"Si vous voulez vous battre affrontez vous dans les règles de l'art."

Byakuya m'avait regardé de haut, je lui tira la langue. Pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru l'avoir vu rire.

Usagi fit sont apparition quelques instant après retrouvant les éléves regroupé en trois clan distinct. Ceux qui avait decidé de rester regarder le tintamare que je faisais, ceux qui s'était éloigner à une distance raisonnable et Hinata qui refléchissait seul dans son coin.

"Love! Love ! Ne vous disputez pas vous etent tous camarades.

Euk lapin rose toussa toussa.

"Et Usami t'a dit que l'on aurait des cadeaux ! S'extasia Ibuki

-Ca ce mange ? Dit ca ce mange c'est quoi? Salivait Akane

-Pas exactement, venez il y en aura pour tout le monde.

-Euh... Quoi?

 _Nagito avait l'air assez décontenancé, cette expression est plutôt amusante sur son visage._

-Ce sont des straps pour téléphone Usami ! Regardez ! Ils parlent si on pousse ce bouton !

" Mon nom est Usami, Magical Girl Miracle ! Usami la mignonne lapine blanche ! "

Dégoutant.

"N'es-ce pas mignon ?

-Inutile. Conclu Byakuya.

-Ah Ibuki espérait quelque chose de cool.

-Vraiment ? Je pense qu'il sont vraiment mignon. répondit Nanami."

Ce qui était prévisible arriva, les straps fut jeté par terre par les étudiants. Usami les ramassaient un à un les oreilles baisser. Seule. Sans aucune reconnaissance.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut ressentir en voyant ça.

Même si elle ce faisait une joie de nous les donner.

Et qu'elle voulait nous faire plaisir.

Mais bon sang c'est une IA, elle n'a pas d'émotion!

J'abandonne, je vais l'aider.

Mikan ce joint a moi, ainsi que Nanami. A Nous quatre nous avions vite fait de tous ramasser. Le lapin avait l'air ridiculesement dépité tandis qu'on lui rendait ses straps.

"Donne les moi.

-Hein?

-Après tout il ne sont pas si moche que ça. Et puis c'est gratuit ça serait du gachis de jeter.

-Je... j'aime bien le mien. Merci d'en avoir offert un a un dechet telle que moi. dit Mikan

-Alors vous les aimaient ! S'extasia Usami

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aime. Je sais juste que la plus part de ses imbéciles ne les ont pas pris parce que les premières personnes qui les ont vu les ont trouvaient ridicules. Et puis ils ne sont pas si moche et inutile que ça si on ce concentre. "

Je ne sais rien du tout, juste que c'est un comportement typiquement humains, une fois que la masse décide que quelque chose est ridicule plus personne ne veut l'approcher. Alors oui peut être que dans toute cette classe il y avait au moins une personne (si on oublie Nanami) qui trouvait ce strap mignon.

*Référence au manuwa Killing stalking que je ne conseille pas d'aller lire pour les âmes sensibles, où Bum, le stalkeur, ce retrouve enlevé sequestré et torturé par l'homme qu'il stalker/aimait Sangwoo (et je précise que Sangwoo gagne la palme d'or du plus gros connard de l'univers qui mérite de bruler vif).

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjours désolée de sortir la suite aussi tard ^^''

Nanami : Très tard.

Daemon : Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour le moment il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais au chapitre suivant je vous promet l'apparition d'une certaine mascotte !

Sinon je place beaucoup de références dans mes écrits tout simplement en premier lieu car c'est dans le caractère de mon personnage mais aussi car dans le jeu danganronpa il y en a énormément ! Ce serai drôle si vous essayez de les repérer !

Nanami : Jeu sans obligation de participation.

Daemon : Sinon je fais des annotations quand je juge que le manga n'est peu être pas assez connu pour que l'on puisse comprendre la référence ou qu'il est impératif de bien connaître celle ci pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
